Anime Scene 15
*Witch's Maw arc: ** 15: Part I ** 16: Part II ** 17: Part III Cold open At Organization Headquarters in the eastern region of Sutare, a meeting is taking plce in the Executive chamber. Chief Limt is questioning Rubel about Clare. Rubel confirms losing contact with her three months ago. Studio portrait of Limt Limt mentions that Ophelia awakened remains were found and asks if it is possible that Clare killed her. If so, the experiment implanting Teresa's flesh and blood succeeded. Rubel expresses his doubts, but Limt decides that even the slightest possibility must be looked into. Limt orders Ermita to find Clare. Search for Raki 'Hamel' On the outskirts of Hamel, Clare, poorly disguised as a man, ask a couple if they saw Raki. The man suggests searching Hamel. As Clare leaves, she overhears the couple arguing over Clare's gender. Clare fooled the man, but not the woman. Later in Hamel, Clare checks into an inn. The inn-keeper warns Clare of a group of Claymore in town. He also mentions rumors of a big Yoma up in the Zakol Mountains. Clare's appearance during the 3-month timeskip Up in Clare's room, Clare checks her shrinking supply of suppressant. Suddenly outside, four warriors march pass the inn. The apparent leader, Jean, stops in her tracks. She senses Clare's faint aura emanating from the second-story window, despite Clare being on the suppressant. But Jean dismisses it as her imagination and moves on. 'Twin goddesses' The next morning, during Clare's search in town, she comes across a statue of the twin goddesses, Teresa and Clare. Two children argue before the statue. The young girl mentions someone fitting Raki's description. On questioning the girl, Clare is convinced that Raki was in Hamel. Clare speaks with children in Hamel When the girl asks who the stranger is, Clare replies that he is someone very important to her. 'Tragedy' A woman screams. A fatally injured warrior staggers into town. Clare catches her as she collapses. The warrior (Raquel) tells Clare that the hunt was captured. Then she dies. Anime Raquel in Hamel Clare requests that the townspeople give the warrior a human burial. When a man tries to dissuade her from rescuing the hunt, Clare sheds her disguise and announces her Claymore identity. Witch's Maw 'Awakening' In the cellar of an abandoned castle (Witch's Maw), Dauf tortures Jean, hung from her wrists. Katea hangs beside her. Overseeing the torture session is Riful. A dead warrior lies in a corner (original Raquel in manga). Katea awakens, but when Dauf tests her strength, Katea proves too weak. Riful orders Katea destroyed. 'Group attack' In the mountains, Clare meets a group of men, who warn her away. She attack, killing several of them. The two remaining men awaken into Yoma. Clare leaps midair, only to be attacked by two Winged Yoma. She cuts them apart, then kills the two ground Yoma. Back in the castle, Dauf detects Clare's approach. Additional details 'Cast' *'Rimuto:' Barry Yandell (en-us), Nachi Nozawa (ja) *'Rubel:' Stefan Staudinger (de), R Bruce Elliott (en-us), Gianluca Iacono (it), Hiroaki Hirata (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) *'Ermita:' Lutz Schnell (de), Bill Jenkins (en-us), Cho (ja) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Jean:' Tanya Kahana (de), Laura Bailey (en-us), Benedetta Ponticelli (it), Kotono Mitsuishi (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Katea:' Kristi Bingham (en-us), Shiho Kawaragi (ja) *'Riful:' Rubina Kuraoka (de), Brittney Karbowski (child en-us), Loredana Foresta (it), Nana Mizuki (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Dauf:' Gunnar Helm (de), Chris Ayres (en-us), Pietro Ubaldi (it), Kenji Hamada (ja) References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime